


I Love the Way Your Body Talks

by youtuberfanfics



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Clubbing, Fingering, Grinding, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Content, Size Kink, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, and it's stupid in the end, and rj is obsessed with his ass idk, and will is cute and lovely but also needy, shep689, the title makes no sense, they talk a lot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtuberfanfics/pseuds/youtuberfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Alternate Universe.</p><p>RJ has had a rough day at work and decides to go get a drink. Then a very gorgeous man takes over his mind instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love the Way Your Body Talks

**Author's Note:**

> RJ and Will - if you're reading this: thank you so much for all the happiness you've given me, congrats on your engagement, I love your website and sorry if this makes you think your viewers are crazy. It's only one viewer, hahaha.
> 
> (Title from Trey Songz - Dive In)
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've ever written. It's the first time I've ever published any of the things I've written so uh.. Sorry?
> 
> I've only been speaking English for 3 years and I've never had a proper English lesson, so yes, there'll probably be some errors but hopefully not anything major. Feel free to comment if there's an error I keep repeating or something.

RJ sat down on the couch and just stared into nothing. He had had a bad day at work. Everything was so stressful, his boss had yelled at him and the computer crashed. What's good though, is that it's the weekend now and RJ could get some rest.  
RJ phoned his friend, Jake to tell him about his day.  
"RJ, shut up honestly. You sound like you need a drink or a fuck, I don't know but I can't bear listening to you being so upset much longer!" Jake said and RJ sighed: "I don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend to fuck and going for a drink alone? Sounds boring to me." RJ explained but Jake just laughed: "Sounds like a solution to me!" Jake said and hung up. What the hell did he mean with that? Oh. He meant go pick up someone at the club. RJ looked around the cold apartment and shrugged. He'd probably not pick anyone up, seeing as he was quite picky but at least he'd get a drink. He put on a black shirt that showed off his tattoos and some of his bare chest. Then he did his hair and trimmed his beard and went outside in the LA winter.

 

* * *

 

The club was packed and loud music was playing and RJ felt like he might actually have fun. He went up to the bar and ordered a drink. The cold liquid tasted good in the warm club and RJ sat with his back against the bar, looking at the people dancing. And there he saw him. The man was dancing with another guy with short, dark hair. The man wore a buttoned shirt and he had glasses and a little smile on his lips. He looked cute and cuddly and RJ felt a weird urge to protect him. He also kind of hated the guy he was dancing with. RJ shook his head. That was stupid, he didn't even know the men. He kept looking at the man with the glasses though.

His eyes travelled down to his legs. He wore some pants, not too tight, not too loose and... Wow. His ass was amazing. RJ shifted in the bar stool and licked his lips. He had to get his mind off of this man or he'd get an embarrassing problem. RJ drank the remaining of his drink and went out on the dance floor.

He danced a bit with some drunk girl who seemed like she didn't know where she was and afterwards he just danced by himself, the music and alcohol pumping through his body.

 

"Excuse me?" A voice said behind him in his ear. RJ turned around and looked into a pair of beautiful eyes. He caught his breath. Of course the man with the great ass would be here, when RJ had finally gotten his mind off of him. The man was even more gorgeous up front. He had a slight stubble and his lips looked soft.  
"Um...Excuse me?" The man said again and furrowed his brows. He looked confused at RJ.  
"Sorry, uh... Yeah?" RJ said with a shaky voice. Why couldn't he just act cool, just this one time!

"I'm from Florida and I'm on vacation and um... I know this is stupid, but I've never been to LA before, so I was supposed to follow my friend, or well I don't really know him, he's like a friend of a friend.. but I can't find him now and I don't know the way to my hotel and I was wondering.." The man rambled but RJ thought he was cute and he didn't even have to finish the sentence, before RJ answered: "You were wondering if I could help you?" The man nodded and RJ looked thoughtfully to the side, "hmmm... Yeah. Sure. But only if you tell me your name. Mine's RJ." RJ smiled.  
"Oh, sorry! I should've told you from the beginning shouldn't I? I'm so forgetful! My name's Will." He said. Will. RJ couldn't stop smiling. Will kept talking and looking embarrassed and RJ just wanted to kiss his nose and tell him it didn't matter because honestly, how adorable was he?

"Hey Will, nice to meet you." RJ said and shook Will's hand. He looked Will in the eye and gave him a small smile. Will blushed.  
"Let's go outside."

 

Will grabbed RJ by his elbow, so he wouldn't get lost again. Or maybe it was because RJ was insanely hot and Will kind of really wanted to touch his arms. No, it was definitely because he didn't want to get lost. Definitely.

 

* * *

 

They got outside the club and Will told RJ the name of his hotel. RJ honestly had no idea where the hotel was, but he tried to act like he was in control so Will wouldn't freak out.

"How about we grab some Chipotle before going to your hotel? I'm starving." RJ suggested and Will nodded happily: "yay! You're my new favorite!" Will said cheerfully and RJ could feel his cheeks heat up.  
"Yeah? We'll see if you change your mind." RJ said but Will just rolled his eyes and mumbled something RJ couldn't quite comprehend.

They walked to Chipotle and RJ sneakingly looked at the map on his phone to see where Will's hotel was. It was only a few blocks from RJ's apartment, so RJ figured he knew where to go.

 

"Your hotel's really close. I know this area, because I live close to the club and so your hotel too." RJ said as if he just happened to know everything and Will nodded with his mouth full of food.

* * *

 

When they'd eaten they walked towards the hotel. It was a bit chilly outside and Will only wore the buttoned shirt. For about 5 minutes RJ contemplated on whether or not he should offer to give his jacket to Will or not. It'd be too corny wouldn't it? Will was walking faster than RJ, somehow more energetic than RJ. He was talking about Pokémon but RJ didn't really listen because of his view. No, not LA, even though the lights did look beautiful at night. No, RJ was looking at Will's ass and he tried to be less obvious about it and answer with "hmm" or laugh sometimes but damn.

Will turned around and gave RJ a strange look.  
"I asked you something?" Will said and RJ walked up to him, embarrassed at how he hadn't been listening at all. Well, it was Will's fault for looking so goddamn sexy.  
"Sorry, Will, I uh-I.. I was just.." Rj tried to come up with a good excuse but apparently his brain hated him today.  
"You were what?" Will asked and he didn't look angry, more curious and sweet. He smiled at RJ and RJ wanted him right now. It was weird really, because he went from feeling horny to all lovey-dovey. What was this man doing to him?

"I was just.. Lost in my thoughts I guess. 'S been a rough day." RJ replied and tried not to look too unhappy, because it wasn't supposed to turn into some kind of "aw-poor-little-RJ" thing.  
Will looked at RJ for a while, searching for a sign of what he needed and then he hugged him. RJ let his arms travel down to the curve of Will's lower back. Oh God, his body was so sexy. Will's curvy body against RJ only made RJ's thoughts more blurry. RJ let go and Will looked at RJ with the same curious eyes as before. He stood close to RJ, very close. Will looked down: "You smell really good." He breathed and RJ mentally slapped himself because now he even found Will's voice sexy and maybe RJ was going crazy or Will was some kind of angel, who knew.

Will stepped away and asked: "You said you lived close by, huh?"  
"Yeah, I do..Why?" RJ asked but Will just laughed and started walking again.  
"What does an apartment look like in LA? 'Cause I've neeeever seen one, please can you show me?" Will said innocently and took RJ's hand and who was RJ to say no to those puppy eyes?

 

* * *

 

"So, this is my apartment. It's not that big, but it's only me so I don't need anything big right?" RJ kicked a pair of dirty socks under the couch, and turned on the lights.  
"It's nice here. I like big things though." Will said and RJ looked confused at him.  
"Big houses, big cars, big meals, big dicks." Will said as calm as if it was totally appropriate to talk about dicks. RJ gulped and cleared his throat.

"Behind that door is the kitchen and in here is the bedroom and bathroom. You can use the bathroom, if you need to?" RJ opened the door to the bedroom and Will walked in. The bathroom was an extension of the bedroom, but Will didn't need to use it. He'd rather be with RJ now.

"What if I need to use the bed? I can use that too?" Will asked and bent down to take his shoes off. He made sure to turn his back to RJ. He'd noticed how much he'd looked at his ass, and had to admit it was a bit hot.  
RJ groaned, "you sleppy? I guess you could sleep in the bed, I mean I don't mind sleeping on the couch." He did mind, because the couch was cheap and his back would hurt if he slept on it, but the next morning he'd find a sleepy, even cuter Will in his bed and his bed would smell of Will and then it wouldn't be that bad.

"First of all, the bed is for two. You can just sleep with me." Will said and RJ was about to say something but Will quicky continued: "second of all, I didn't mean sleep. You can do other things in a bed." Will said and licked his lips. His eyes travelled down to RJ's crotch and stayed there for a while, before looking up into RJ's eyes again. RJ felt his dick twitch in his pants and his blood rushing through his body, suddenly he was more aware of how hot it was in his apartment.

Will walked over to RJ and rested his hand where his v-neck showed off his chest.  
"You're so hot, RJ" Will whispered and RJ bit his lip.  
"Yeah, I-I should probably turn on the A/C then.." RJ said and turned towards the door to his living room.  
"No babe, that's not what I meant." Will grabbed RJ's neck and kissed him. He licked RJ's lips and RJ opened his mouth.

 

* * *

 

RJ led them towards the bed. He fiddled with the hem of Will's shirt. "Off." RJ said and Will took his shirt off. RJ used the time to take off his own shirt too. Will stared at RJ's body. His hands touched the tattoos and his muscular shoulders.  
"You like tattoos?" RJ asked, his voice a bit deeper and more rough.  
"Yeah. And you. Really like you." Will said and kissed RJ passionately.  
"I really like you too. I like your little tummy. And your eyes and nose and lips." RJ said into Will's mouth and kissed his neck. RJ laid on top of Will and he ground down onto Will. Will took their pants off and the only thing between them now were their boxers.

Will could feel the outline of RJ's hard dick. It was long and thick, just how Will liked it. He let his hand palm it through the thin fabric. RJ took a deep breath.  
"Can you.. Wanna see.. Turn around, Will." RJ said and Will laid down on his stomach. He could feel RJ stare at him with his dark, lustful eyes. He quickly took off his boxers and the friction between the mattress and his dick made him moan. He'd totally forgotten about himself and he was much harder than he'd thought.  
"Nuh-uh. No getting off without me." RJ laid a hand on Will's thigh to stop him from grinding against the mattress. He stroked the back of his thigh softly and Will stopped eventually. RJ let his hand knead the swell of his ass.  
"Oh shit, you're so sexy." RJ bent down to kiss Will's neck and shoulder.  
"RJ. Please." Will got up on his knees, but let his face rest in the pillows.  
"Please, RJ. Please do something." Will's dick was dripping with pre-come.  
"Needy. Have patience." RJ said and took his boxers off. Will looked back at RJ with hungry eyes.  
"Can be patient with that so close to me." Will said and pointed at RJ's dick. RJ laughed dryly.  
"Close your eyes, Will." Will closed his eyes but opened them again when he felt a pang of pleasure and a wet tongue licking around his rim.  
"RJRJRJ yesss please" Will whimpered. RJ pointed his tongue and licked the inside of Will's hole. Will was trying not to push against RJ's face. He had never been eaten out before and to say the least it was amazing. It felt overwhelming and yet he wanted more.

"RJ mmmh yes, I'm gonna come if you keep going." Will moaned. He didn't want it to stop but he needed RJ's dick inside of him. He couldn't just turn the man of his dreams down just because he came from rimming. Most preferably, he wanted RJ to fuck him good, Will would bite his broad shoulders and scratch his back and RJ's hair would be ruined and his eyes even darker. Then in the morning Will would wrap his lips around RJ's dick as a thank you. Not that he'd thought about this since he spotted RJ at the club. Absolutely not.

 

RJ had removed his tongue from Will's hole and stuck two fingers in him instead. He scissored his fingers and Will whimpered.  
"You're so beautiful, Will. Your body. Your noises. So gorgeous." RJ pumped his fingers faster and Will wanted to say something back but he couldn't talk.  
"So, so beautiful." RJ took a bit of Will's flesh between his teeth and bit down with very little power.   
"Wanna be a good boy, Will?" RJ whispered hotly into Will's ear and Will nodded a bit too fast.  
"Gonna take care of me, yeah? I'll help you, don't worry." RJ said and continued, "ride me. But turn around so I can.. So I'll see.." RJ wanted to say it in a controlling way, but instead it came out shakingly and nervous as to see if Will would agree.  
Will sat down and patted the space next to him on the bed. RJ laid down and Will straddled him. Didn't turn around at first. He kissed RJ and looked down at him, eyes blown and lips wet.  
"You know.. You're the sexiest man I've ever met." Will said and kissed along RJ's jawline.  
"Come on, Will. We can be cute later, need you." RJ said and Will laughed.  
"Needy. Have patience." Will mocked RJ and RJ groaned annoyed, yet amused. Will wasn't just the sexy, needy guy, he was still the cute guy he saw in the club who got lost from his friend and even though his glasses had been thrown down on the floor with the clothes, he still looked adorable.  
Will grabbed some lube and a condom and put it on RJ. RJ moaned lowly at the touch.  
Will turned around and hugged RJ's bent legs as he lifted his ass.  
RJ grabbed his hips and led him to sit on his dick. The sight was obscene. Will's hole streched around RJ's dick and Will threw his head back, whispered RJ's name over and over again.  
Will slowly lowered himself and took more of RJ's dick.  
"So tight, babe. You feel so good." RJ praised and ran his finger soothingly in circles on Will's hips.  
When Will sat on RJ's dick completely, his ass looked even better and RJ wanted to eat him out again but he thought to himself: later, maybe later.

RJ lets Will ride him for a while. His dick dissappearing between Will's cheeks and Will moaning loudly when RJ hits his prostate, pleasure shooting through his body.  
Then it became too good and RJ was too close and he fucked up into Will. Will cried out his name and came. Hot, white streaks of come landed on RJ's legs and Will's stomach. RJ fucked him through his orgasm and came hard inside of the condom.

 

* * *

 

Will got off RJ and lays down next to him.  
"We should shower." RJ said lazily and Will just cuddled RJ closer.  
"I didn't change my mind." Will said and RJ looked up at the ceiling.  
"About what?" RJ asked, worried if it's something bad.  
"You're still my favorite." Will whispered into RJ's neck and RJ felt his stomach flip.  
"You're my new favorite too." RJ said later, when Will was fast asleep, so he wouldn't hear him.  



End file.
